


That's a Familiar Name

by BeeInATrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeInATrenchcoat/pseuds/BeeInATrenchcoat
Summary: So, the new student is an angel?





	1. Chapter 1

Middle School

"I call him...Castiel," a young Dean grins. 

"He is a protector and guardian, and has the ability to fly, teleport, and heal anyone and anything with just his hands! He can also wipe people's memories! As you can see his blue eyes have a soft expression, letting you know that he is kind hearted. He doesn't have a sidekick. He's alone, but enjoys make others feel like they are not. He's saved so many people during his time in our world. And I say 'during his time in our world,' because he is not from here. He's from a different dimension, more beautiful than ours."

Dean closes his presentation on his "Create a Superhero" project, that they had been assigned that previous Friday. 

The whole class cheers and the teacher slowly applauds. 

"That's very well drawn, Mr. Winchester. Very original, as well! He's truly an inspiration," compliments Miss. Sunn, the art teacher for the middle school. 

Dean takes his drawing with him back to his seat next to the class genius, Charlie Bradbury. 

"Wow," Charlie fawns, her hand under her chin, gazing at Dean. 

"You know, I may be good with computers, but you're really smart with a pencil. That's impressive," she tells Dean. 

He looks down at his drawing, and smiles to himself once more. 

"Thanks, Charlie! I worked really hard," he says, as he grins at her. 

"Any time, Dean," she replies, with a blush. "So, how'd you come up with that?"

"Oh, well, some of it is from a dream, and the name is just from one of Sammy's babbles."

"Cool," she says, still smiling. 

"Yeah," Dean laughs. "I guess."

The school bell rings, signaling it is time for them to go home. 

"Do you want to come over after school and do homework together? We can feed you, too! We're having lasagna, and then pie for dessert," exclaims Charlie. 

"I'd really love to, Charlie, but you know how my dad is never home 'cause of work. I have to watch Sammy. I'd invite you over, but we don't have a lot of food, and I'm not really supposed to have any friends over," Dean sadly informs her. 

"It's okay. I understand. Will you call me," she asks. 

"Definitely!"

"Okay then, talk to you later, Dean!"

"Bye, Charlie!"

Charlie packs up her personal art supplies, throws her backpack over her shoulder, and leaves the classroom. 

Dean scurries to pick up the pencils and paints he'd used that day. 

"Go ahead and pick up your brother, Dean. I can clean this up for you. Good job today, Dean," says Miss. Sunn. 

"Thank you," Dean smiles, heading out of his building and down to the elementary block. 

Sam Winchester's face was pressed tightly against the window panels on the double doors, impatiently waiting for his older brother. His eyes widened in excitement when he saw Dean approach. 

"Dean," he yelled, happily. 

"Hey squirt, how was school?"

"Ugh bo-ring," Sam exclaimed dramatically. "How about you?"

"I think I got an A on my superhero project! Thanks for the name by the way, Sammy!"

"You should thank him," Sam giggles. 

"It's that imagination that helped me get a good grade," Dean smiles, messing up Sam's hair. 

Sam stopped in his tracks and appeared very serious. 

"One: don't. Touch. My hair. And two: Castiel is real. I used to see him all the time," Sam claims, fiddling with the straps of his backpack. 

"Okay, Sammy. Whatever you say," Dean laughs. "Race you back to the motel!"

Sam grins and breaks out in a sprint, far behind Dean. His little legs can only take him so far. 

"Not fair, you're bigger! I'm supposed to get a head start," Sam pouts. 

Dean just shakes his head, and proceeds to unlock the door, and the two walk in. 

The television is on one of those static channels. 

"Sam - you know you're supposed to turn off the tv before we leave for school."

"I thought I did," shrugs Sam. 

Dean rolls his eyes and turns off the tv, which then proceeds to turn itself back on. 

"What," Dean says to himself. And then suddenly a radio shoots on, also consumed by static. 

Sam anxiously looks around the motel, getting more and more scared. 

"Dean," Sam calls. "Dean! I don't like this."

The volume on both the television and the radio, skyrocket. 

"Sammy, go sit on your bed right now, and close your eyes," Dean demands. 

"I don't wanna leave you. Sam. Now!"

Sam scurries up onto uncomfortable motel bed, and covers his eyes. 

"I'm salting around your bed. I need you to stay inside the circle. No matter what. Okay?"

"No! Dean, please stay with me!"

"I have to grab the gun from under the couch. Stay put!"

Sam sinks under the covers, while Dean retrieves the gun. The lights flicker on and off, causing Sam to whimper. The windows begin to crack slightly, but don't give way. Dean finishes loading the gun and the electronics cease into silence, and everything is calm. 

Dean runs over to check on Sam, who is perfectly fine. 

"Is it over, Dean?"

"I'm not sure, Sammy. I hope so."

Dean joins Sam on the bed that is circled by a ring of salt. They sit there quietly for a few more minutes just in case anything else may happen. 

The two jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. 

"Stay here," Dean warns to Sam. 

He carefully gets up and approaches the phone. 

"He-hello," Dean whispers, apprehensively. 

"Dean? It's Charlie. Why are you whispering," she asks, also in a whisper. 

"Oh, nothing. How are you," Dean questions Charlie, gesturing to Sam that everything is safe and he can come back into the front of the motel room. 

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Uh... Great!"

"That's good. Tell Sam I say hi!"

Dean moves away from the phone. 

"Charlie says 'hi'," he tells Sam. 

"Oh, hi Charlie," he practically screams. 

Dean moves the phone back to his face just in time to hear Charlie giggle. 

"He's so cute," she laughs. 

"Yeah, he's a goofball," Dean smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

High School

"So you remember that chick I made out with Ash's party," Charlie asks. 

"Oh, yeah. I do. What about her," Dean says in turn. 

"Well, she's going around telling the whole school that I forced her to kiss me. Says I'm a 'slutty lesbian creep', yeah."

"Charlie... Don't listen to them. You're the coolest person I know," Dean says, playfully punching her shoulder. 

"Thanks, Dean," she smiles. 

"Wanna come over and play D&D?"

"I can't. I gotta take care of Sam."

"You can bring him with!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You always blow me off like this, Dean. I want to hang out with my best friend!"

"You wouldn't understand, Charlie."

"What won't I understand," she tests. 

"Everything. You wouldn't believe me. And I kinda can't tell any way."

Charlie raises an eyebrow. 

"Try me."

Dean rolls his eyes. "We have to go somewhere private."

They walk around the halls trying to get ideas of where they could talk. 

"Why don't we just go in there," Charlie suggests. 

"The boy's bathroom?"

Charlie shrugs. "Just go in and check if the coast is clear."

Dean does exactly that, and then pulls her in. 

"Okay. Tell me."

"I don't know where to begin..."

"How about the beginning."

"Okay. Well ... Um... my mom died. Something killed her. And my dad said he'd get revenge, and I was taught to hunt these things. Sammy, too, now. I never really had much of a childhood. Had to give it up for Sam. We could never hang out, cause I was busy trying to protect him. I still am. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Uh huh," says Charlie, trying to process all of this. "You hunt monsters? And can't hang out with me cause you're stabbing vampires with wooden stakes?"

"Decapitation works best, but kinda. Yeah. And I'm also keeping Sam safe while my dad goes out on the more deadly cases."

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"I am, Charlie!"

"Come find me when you wanna tell me what's really going on."

Charlie storms out of the men's bathroom, getting weird looks from the guys going in. 

After lunch, Dean goes to his next class alone. He plops down in his usual seat, and puts his head down, waiting for class to begin. 

The bell rings, but his head is still face first into his desk, consumed by a headache. 

"Everyone we have a new student! Meet Castiel Novak. Please make him feel welcome! Castiel, why don't you go sit in the back next to Dean. He's the one not paying attention," shouts Mrs. Stone. 

The chair next to Dean, grinds against the cold floor. 

"Uh, hey. I'm Castiel, but everyone just calls me Cas."

Dean covers his ears in desperation. His headache growing immensely. It's that same high-pitched whistle from back when he was in middle school, back in the motel room with Sam. The same high-pitch whistle that screeched as all of the electronics went mad. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey man, you should probably wake up," says Castiel. But all Dean can hear is a screech that make him want to bash his head into the table. 

"Dean Winchester! Look at me when I'm trying to teach," scold Mrs. Stone. He looks up at her, his face paler than the moon. 

He feels eyes on him, and it makes him feel rather uncomfortable. He looks next to him and sees someone has their eyes trained on him. Someone he's never seen before. 

"Hey, Dean, is it? Do you need to go to the nurse," Castiel asks. 

"I can see your lips move... But I can't - I don't know... What you're saying," Dean informs him. 

Castiel looks worried, but then his face eases. He was told stories of this happening, but didn't believe it could happen to him. He inched his chair closer and closer to Dean. He touched his hand to Dean's forehead. Healing him little by little. 

"You feel a little warm," Cas says. 

Dean can now finally hear him, as well as everything else going on in the room around him. The loud screeches must've deafened him. 

"Please don't touch me. That's really weird, dude," Dean informs him. 

"Who are you. I haven't seen you around. I think I would've remembered."

"I'm Castiel. You're Dean."

Dean was stunned. 

"Castiel?"

"Yeah, it's a different name,"  
Cas admits shyly. 

"Castiel."

"Um. Yes. And you're Dean."

"Oh sorry. Uh, that's a really cool name. Castiel."

"Thank you. I prefer Cas. Dean's a nice name, too, by the way."

"You can all start packing up your bags to the next class. There will be a test tomorrow. I hope you all took notes today," Mrs. Stone warns. 

"Hey, what's your next class, Cas," Dean asks. 

Cas pulls his schedule out of the front pocket of his backpack.

"It's a free period."

"Oh, I have a free period, too. Would you want to hang out together? I could show you around the school," offers Dean. 

"I'd like that very much," Castiel smiles. He'd already been given a tour of the school by the principal, but he wouldn't mind spending time with the Dean fellow. There's something different about him. 

"Okay follow me. I'll show you where you last class is first. What would that be?"

"Advanced Calculus."

"You must be really smart," Dean deducts. 

"I suppose," Cas blushes. 

"Advanced Calculus would be in the next building. I don't know which room though, so I'll have to have Charlie show you. We will stop by her locker after our free period is over," Dean informs him. 

"Dean Winchester to the office," echoes over the intercom. 

"Don't I know exactly where that is," Dean groans. "Come with me."

"Dean. Your brother Sam, isn't feeling too well, and your dad isn't picking up, yet again. You've been excused for the rest of the day if you need to stay at home with Sam," the polite secretary informs him. 

"Thanks Jenny. What about Cas? I'm kind of showing him around."

Jenny's raises her eyebrows and grins. "I already showed him around this morning."

"You're very intriguing, Dean Winchester. I wanted to get to know you," Cas blushes sheepishly. 

"You're an odd one, Cas," Dean says shaking his head, leading Cas away from the office. He had to admit Cas was kind of cute. His blue eyes sold him right away. But they couldn't even be friends, so it's best not to make any connection.

"Walk with me, to get my brother... Cas. I need you to know that, I don't believe we can be friends. I couldn't even hold together one friendship. I told her the truth and she didn't believe me, so..." Dean began. 

"Why didn't she believe you? Have you lied to her before?"

"No. But I don't blame her for thinking I have. It sounded crazy. But it's the truth."

"Oh, I'm sorry," says Cas.

"Ah, no. Don't worry about it man. Here's my brother's middle school. You can come with me and get him, but remember he's sick."

"That's okay. I take care of sick people," Cas says proudly. 

"Oh, yeah? Do you like work somewhere?"

"No... It's more charitable," he smiles. 

"Cute, smart, and kind. I like you Dean laughs. 

"Cute," Cas asks, confused. 

"Oh. Sorry. I..."

"No, no, no. It's okay," Cas smiles. He wants to tell Dean that he's also attractive, but doesn't want to make things any more awkward than they already seem to be. 

They walk into the office of the middle, and find Sam sitting in one of the chairs, waiting. 

"Dean! Thank God you're here! I'm dying," Sam says, a little over dramatic. 

"You're dying," Castiel screeches, very worried. 

"No, I just-"

In a panic, Castiel lunges forward and puts two fingers to his forehead. 

"What the hell? What did you do?"

"Woah, woah. What happened," Dean questions, completely confused. 

"I feel perfect," says Sam. He turns to face Cas. "Who are you?"

"Castiel. But call me Cas, please."

"Castiel?"

"Yes! My name is Castiel."

"I know you. But how is this happening? You're an angel."

"Sam! That's weird! Don't say that! It's just a coincidence that he would have the same name as your imaginary friend," scolds Dean. 

"Dean... I'm afraid your brother didn't exactly have an imaginary friend with the same name. I know it may sound weird... But listen to him. He's telling the truth. It's the same thing that happened with you and Charlie."

"What the hell is going on," Dean exclaimed, as they all walked toward the Winchester's motel room. 

"I am Castiel," Cas begins. "An Angel of the Lord. I was going to wait and tell you later. I wanted to just be friends. Now it's going to be all weird."

"No it's not. Because you aren't an angel. You can't be. God isn't real," Dean says defending his argument. 

"Excuse me?! I can prove to you I'm an angel! Though, I can't really prove to you that my father is real, cause he's kind of absent right now. Like your own father."

"How do you know about my dad," shrieks Dean. 

"The same way I know about your mom!"

Dean took a deep breath, and balled his fists. 

"Sam. Go inside the motel. Right. Now," he commands. 

"Dean, don't hurt him. He's more powerful than you," Sam cries. 

"Get the hell inside that motel room, Sam!"

Sam gives a sorry look to Cas, and retreats inside. 

"How do you know about my mom," Dean asks. Tears in his eyes are threatening to spill over. 

"I know everything about you. I'm your guardian angel, Dean."

"Then why is my mom dead?!"

"I'm your guardian. Not anyone else's. And anyway... It had to happen."

"What was?!"

"I shouldn't say. You and Sam aren't supposed to find out until you're adults."

"Well, you've already started. Tell me."

"No," Cas said, sassily. And he disappeared. Dean was in utter shock. He had just watched someone vanish into thin air. What is going on?!


End file.
